


Burlingham: Ride of Dawn

by SpaceDogRosco64



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, OFF (Game), Punch-Out!! (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Steven Universe (Cartoon), Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Action, Attempt at Humor, Humor/Horror, Multi Fiction Crossover, Mystery Murder, Other, Thriller, Trains, cartoon physics applied, fictional cartoon Murder!!, idk - Freeform, or at least, tw: child death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceDogRosco64/pseuds/SpaceDogRosco64
Summary: Little Mac had just won the belt to the Major Circuit and takes the train back to the Bronx, only to find himself in a strange train system called Burlingham where all fictional characters go to stay for what seems to be eternity! However, as he is staying, strange events start happening throughout Burlingham and people are getting murdered! Will Mac and his new allies fight against these evil doings or will he become one of the murdered characters?





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! I haven't really posted on this site for quite a while, so I decided to get back on track and start posting here more often! Please keep in mind that even though I'll start posting more, I can delay on some dates so please be patient! On another note, I've written this fic to encourage writers that even if you're story may not be as perfect, it can still be the best you have written it! So never give up on what you do, even if others try and put you down for it! With that being said, I hope you guys enjoy my story!

_**May 11, 2013 2:00am** _

 

"Are you sure the next train ride is going to be in a hour?" the marshmallow colored filly asked.

"Of course, darling!" Rarity answered,"The train is soon going to be here. Truly, it is exciting, is it not?"

  Sweetie Bell wasn't so sure of that, besides, she didn't want to go on that train anyway. She had heard rumors about the train slaughtering people from the inside out! Their knives sharpened and guns loaded, treated daily 'for protection from theft and or threats'.

A voice interrupted her thoughts saying, "Sweetie Bell! Come on, the train's here!" It was her sister who called out. "Coming, sis!" she called out as she trotted to the entrance 

where she had seen her sister hand the visitor tickets to the conductor, whose eyes seem to glow a faint red. However, she ignored it, thinking it was just her imagination.

 

After going into the train, she was fast asleep, safe and sound, drifting her mind off to imagine for a bit. 

 

Her dream was plain and simple, Sweetie Belle and her friends were frolicking around a pastel-colored garden that smelled of sweet vanilla and strawberries.It was so lovely to her, she never wanted this dream to ever end!

 

Then, out of the blue, a mysterious silhouette appeared in front of Sweetie Bell and her friends that flew past her, whispering, la fin est proche, over and over again. The phrase started to sound more violent and low pitched until everything started turning slimy and monochromatic.

 

She started to panic and ran away as quick as she can, only to be caught by the figure itself. She then saw its whole body started to split in half, showing its scattered fangs spewing blackish blue body fluids which smelled of a strong scent of rotten flesh and bile, and one huge glowing grey eye.

 

She tried to cry for help, but her screams were never heard by her friends, as they had turned to stone and her last sights was being devoured by the beast.

 

Sweetie Bell had woken up shrieking whilst sweating and shaking from the nightmare. She looked around the corridor to make sure she didn't wake anybody up. It was quite odd because usually a scream would surely wake somebody up, but it didn't. It was almost as if no one was there at all. 

 

Despite this, she sighed in relief and jumped off the seat. I should probably get something to drink, she had thought, Maybe that'll help me calm down.

 

She walked to the kitchen where no one seemed to be there. Not even a bug or a mouse. The lighting in the kitchen seemed to flicker against the pale wall and tiles, some of which were missing or cracked. She strolled over to the refrigerator and opened it slightly with her magic and nudged the door open.

 

She looked into the fridge while the silence kept her company. Nothing, except a teapot full of a strange, red fluid that has been left in there for a while. However, when she looked inside of it, the tea looked rather thick.

 

She started to worry a slight bit, but she thought of the drink Rarity made for her Nightmare Night party. She remembered the name for quite a while until it appeared in a flash, Vampire Blut! Oh, how she loved its fruity taste! It's so irresistible, she's been waiting to drink it again!

 

She beamed and decided to drink the tea, eager to taste it again. She levitated the glass pot with her magic albeit rather weak and then it happened, SMASH!

 

The teapot had fell to the ground and broken and splattered the tea all over herself and what spilled was ACTUALLY BLOOD AND ORGANS!

 

Sweetie Bell was terrified. The tea wasn't tea at all! She tried to run to her sister, but she was too scared to move. She felt tears swell in her eyes and her face becoming a light shade of red. She started to cry until she had heard hoofsteps. "Sweetie Bell?" A familiar voice had called out. It was her sister, Rarity!

She was safe at last! When Rarity opened the door, she had gasped at the sight of her sister being covered in blood as the broken shards scattered the floor. 

 

"Rarity..." Sweetie Bell had whimpered as tears rolled down her cheeks,"w-what is this…?"

 

Rarity had looked pale at the sight of her little sister shivering in LITERAL cold blood. She then uttered out,"Err…, I-I'll get you someth-thing to...uh to clean yo-u up, d-deary." , trying to smile despite the fear shuddering in her words.

 

She takes off with the rush of adrenaline, down the aisle way of the train only to see a figure at the end of the hallway. She goes to a halt, trying not to bump into the figure. 

 

It didn't seem to move a bit, making her think it was just a decal on a wall, though she wasn’t sure why. Rarity walked away to try and find some towels, not hearing the footsteps stomping towards her.

 

Suddenly, two pale hands grabbed the white unicorn by her waist and Rarity screamed in fear and started to kicking trying to get out of the tight grasp constraining her. The first hand clamped itself over her mouth to muffle her wails and shrieks of terror, while the other hand wrapped around her waist.

 

The pony then shrieked," LET GO OF ME, YOU HOOLIGAN!!" under the hand. Thrashing and kicking pursued as the man carried the pony off to another room. She thrashed and kicked and struggled until a swift, but hard knock to her head knocked her out.

After the commotion, Rarity slowly opened her eyes. Her first thought was that she seemed to be in a very dark room and how she got here in the first place. 

 

She looked around from side to side, up and down, and darkness was all she saw. Suddenly, she heard footsteps. The same steps she heard when she was walking back to find the towels.

 

Then, she heard a door open with footsteps right after. The footsteps came closer and closer, then a pale man in baseball uniform with two small fangs sticking out appeared from the darkness in front of the mare. Panicked, she tried to escape, only to find out she had been bound by chains holding each of her legs down.

 

Scared and angry, she asked, “WHO ARE YOU?! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH ME!?” The man had yet to respond to the white unicorn. He got close to Rarity and roughly grasped her face to pull in forward to his. He then said in a low, raspy tone, “Listen here, horsey…”, he started with his four red eyes radiating with hatred, “This is between you and me. Make one sound and you're dead. You hear me?”

 

The unicorn slowly nodded her head, but it didn't satisfy the tall man. “DO YOU HEAR ME!?” he hissed at the pony, who nodded her head frantically and whimpered, “Yes...yes, I do hear you. Please just don't hurt me!!” He then threw the mare’s face to the ground and walked away. “You stay there.” he commanded, “ and DON’T try escaping any time soon.”

 

The door slammed shut as he left. Rarity didn’t expect any of this to happen. She just wanted to go on a trip with her friends, not to have her life ended by a criminal in a place where she can’t scream or even speak for help or she’ll get killed, never being able to see the light of day ever again. Her tears started to swell up just thinking about the thought of being murdered and her friends and sister crying about her death.

 Suddenly, she heard a door unlock. This is it, her final moments before death. Her final moments before being able to see daylight ever again. She braced herself for her doom and closed her eyes. However, after the door closed, the footsteps sounded different. The sound came closer until they stopped in front of her.


	2. Chapter 1: Star Gold Ticket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After winning a big match, Little Mac goes to the metro station to take a train home, only to bring him to a mysterious place called Burlingham. However, before he can get into Burlingham, he must take a test first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!!
> 
> To start off, I DEEPLY apologize for the long hiatus (or wait however you wanna call it) as I have school and homework on my hands ATM. On a side note, I have almost gotten most of chapter one finished even though I still have alot more to go T3T. Worry not though, I'll update this section once I soon finish the chapter!
> 
> On the other hand, I would like to thank you for the support, even though it's just a small amount. It means alot to me that even a small number of people seem to enjoy my work and for that I thank you dearly.

## Chapter One: Star Golden Ticket

Friday, April 1st, 2016 1:11 am

World Association Video Boxing Stadium (WVBA) (Buffalo, NY)

 

“Eight! Nine! Ten! Knock Out!!”

The statement was made by the referee, who stood in the middle of the ring, the bell sounded two times and signaled the match over. The crowd cheered with excitement as the teenage

boxer and his coach celebrated while the other boxer laid flat on their back unconcious. The announcer then boomed into the microphone, “And the Major Circuit champion of tonight's match is Little Mac!”, causing the crowd to cheer more. As Little Mac was offered his belt and thanks, he walked out of the ring, filled with triumph knowing he won this night’s match.

 

1:12am

 

Soon after they had left the arena, Little Mac and his trainer Doc Louis headed to the metro station, where he was on his way home from his match.

“You did mighty fine out there, son,” Doc Louis had complimented, “ I didn't even think he landed a punch!”

“Well he did, Doc, but I landed about, what, a thousand maybe?” Little Mac had joked.

After they arrived at the station, Little Mac and Doc waited for his train to take him home.

“Now, Mac, I want you to remember this:” Doc had said firmly, “We have a match on Tuesday at 12 am sharp. When you go to bed tonight, set your alarm at 8 am and make sure you eat a lot before the match. You got this, son, alright?”

Mac nodded his head and answered in an adamant tone, “Yeah, yeah. I got it.”

Doc then gave Mac a pat on the shoulder and said, “Good night.” before leaving to his place.

 

2:30 am VIA Rail Metro Station (Buffalo, NY)

 

Little Mac has waited for an hour now and the metro train still hasn't arrived yet. How long is that thing taking to get here? Did they have an accident or a breakdown on the way? His mind was racing with questions until a loud, alerting horn had startled him. It was the metro train and it had finally arrived! However, something about the train looked off. It was much larger than before, it was colored an olive green and dark brown, and it had a yellow tint on its windows. “Did the train get an upgrade or something?” the young boxer had thought silently. He knew that if a train got an upgrade, then all of the trains would've gotten the same one, but it appeared to be the only train that has this look. Despite this, he decided to go into the train wondering what this train will look like on the inside. He took a few steps forward towards theginormous locomotive’s entrance, which consisted of two heavy steel doors that were dark in color. He pushed the two doors open with all his force to find a young boy with short curly chocolate hair, wearing a red t shirt with a star on it.

“Hey, kiddo!” Mac had greeted him with a smile. The boy looked up and his face had lit up with excitement.

“Hi there!” he had replied cheerfully while he stood in his booth, “Are you coming from another train?”

What train was he talking about? The only train Mac had known of was the train he usually goes on when he gets home from his match or his training session which he has now missed.

He decided to shake his head in disagreement and instead asked, “Do you know where the seats in this place by the way?”

“I can show you where they are if you want!”

“OK then! Lead the way!”

The boy then took Mac’s hand and lead him to the seating aisle when he was suddenly stopped by two grey trolls with yellowish-orange horns wearing matching Leo and Sagittarius shirts, both different in size. One of them had a horn resembling an arrow with one broken off and one had short, nubby horns that resemble ears of a cat.

“Hello there, Steven.” the tall troll had then spoke, “Who is that being you’re leading to the aisles?”

Steven had paused for a moment to ask the teenaged boxer.

“What is your name? I forgot to ask.”

“It’s Little Mac.”

“His name’s Little Mac and he just came from the metro station!”

The large troll then shook his head at Steven and reprimanded, “Steven, you know we don’t bring trespassers to our train unless they have a registration ticket. Me and Nepeta went over

this already.”

“Sorry, Equius…”

Equius then looked at Mac sternly and asked, “What are you doing here on OUR train?”, with his voice raising a bit to show dominance. Little Mac then backs up and try to reassure Equius of this situation.

“Whoa, whoa, chill! I just came on because I thought this was the train to the Bronx! Besides, it's not like you own this train anyway!”

“Actually, I am the conductor with this train along with Nepeta.”

“Oh…”, Mac then fell silent, not knowing what to say after that. He was utterly embarrassed that he was going to consider leaving this train, but he had another thing to say on his mind that would maybe convince the conductor.

“Well, can I at least take a ride as a guest on your train?”, to which Equius replied with, “Why should I?”

“Well… because I’ve … uh, heard that you needed more recruits! Yeah… ”

Equius took a moment to think for a while then nodded his head to say, “You may, but only under one condition. After you get out of this train, you must head straight to the ticket registration to get your ticket or else you WILL expect to be kicked out very soon. Do you understand?”

“Yes, I understand!”

“Alright, Mac,” stated Equius before adjusting his posture again, “You may go to the second seat in the back of the train. In other words, go to seat number 2 in aisle 6.”

Wow, that actually worked? , Mac then wondered as he walked through the door that led to the seating.

 

_2:35 am_

 

As Little Mac was situated in his seat, he stared outside the train window observing the tracks and unfamiliar surroundings that passed by quickly and at the night sky, which seemed to

grow with more and more stars as the moon shined a strange, faint red. Suddenly, he heard a loud clunk that sounded from in front of him and he quickly turned around only to find a

blue knight with horns who was wielding a shovel.

He then greeted Mac in a very loud and clear voice,”Good midnight to thee, squire!”

This made Mac a bit startled but he greeted him back by only saying,

“H-Hey there!”

The two vastly different passengers had looked at each other until one of them had broken the silence.

“What endues thee h’re, young traveleth’r?”

Right off the bat, Mac has no clue what he said. Although, from what he can indicate, he may want to know why Mac came here in the first place so he answered.

“Well, to be quite honest…”, he started “I thought this was a metro train to the Bronx.”

The knight then tilted his head in confusion and asked in a sincere tone,

”What is the Bronx thee speaketh of?”

Mac was baffled and shocked at the same time. Does this dude not know what the Bronx is!? If he must, Mac must educate him on the raddest place in New York (in his opinion that is)!

“Well...uhm.”

Mac had uttered upon realizing he doesn't know this knight man’s name.

He had then asked, “What's your name? I...don't know it.”

The steel blue knight then fixed his posture with his back straight and chest high and prepared to speak.

“I am grateful thee hath asked such question! Mine own name is Sir Tempest III, but thee can calleth me Shovel Knight to save thy hassles.”

Shovel Knight then paused to ask,”What is thy name, traveler?”

Little Mac just simply stated, “It’s just Little Mac. Nothin’ special.”

“That is a strange name f’r a traveler like thee!”

“Oh! Little Mac’s just a nickname. My actual name’s Mackenzie Rogers, but I only tell you because I kinda think you're cool.”

“Mackenzie Rogers...thee hath a wonderful name!”

“Hey, thanks! By the way, what con did you guys come from?”

“A con? What, pray tell, is a con?”

“Well, I’m not sure how to explain it, but I do know they cosplay a lot! Oh, and I guess they meet famous people there, too.”

“That sounds interesting! I beseech of thee, inform me about this ‘con’ thee speaketh of.”

 

_2:56 am_

 

The talking and chatting went on hours; it seemed as if the conversation was never going to end! That is, until Mac felt a little hungry.

“Hey, uh, Shovel Knight?” Mac had asked, “Is there any food on this train? I'm getting pretty hungry.”

Shovel Knight then chuckled and said, ”Why of course the’e is, Mackenzie! The waitress appears to be on her way immediately.”

The waitress that came up to them looked very strange to Mac. She seemed to wear a very sparkly black sequin corset with matching bloomers sewed onto it. Her eyes have a black

marking around them that connected to the bridge of her button nose, almost resembling a mask. Her hair wasn't hair, but rather tentacles with a black to pink gradient and shape like a

bow with one of those complementing sushi toppings as her hat.

“Hello there~! I’m Callie and I’ll be your server for tonight’s ride!”, Callie had said with a toothy but bright smile, “What can I get for you two boys?”

Shovel Knight raised his index finger and ordered, ”I would like a cinnamon flavored oatmeal shake with a wheat garnish with a main course of hay, please."

Callie nodded, writes the order down, and then turns to Little Mac and asks, ”And what can I get for you, new visitor?”

Little Mac wasn’t craving anything even though he was hungry, so he ordered a cheese panini with Coca Cola.

After writing the orders down, Callie nods again and says with her toothy but optimistic grin, “Thank you so much for your order! I will be with you shortly with your food.”

Mac had now looked at Shovel Knight with puzzlement. Why the heck did he order what was basically a farm animal’s lunch?

Mac then said,”No offense, Shovel Knight, but are you vegan?”

Shovel Knight tilted his head to the left,”What do you mean by that, squire?”

“Like, do you only eat fruits and veggies or like is it a special kind of diet?”

“Oh dear! I forgot to inform thee! I’m actually what thee call an animal spirit!”

Just then, he took of his helmet to reveal a mystical, transparent bull with glowing pastel blue eyes! Mac nearly jumped out of his seat; he didn't think he was an animal in shining armor

until at this very moment.

“You're a literal bull in armor!?”, he then asked in a shocked tone.

“A spiritual bull in armor! It’s a way for us residents in Shovel Kingdom to conceal our human form in battle.”

Mac had stared at the bull, who still called himself Shovel Knight, into its ghastly but dazzling eyes and reached his hand to touch its head only for it to go through.

“Bro…” Mac had awed, “this is so cool!”

The bull dipped its head down in bashfulness and stated, “Oh my… I must thank you dearly for that comment, Mackenzie!”

“No problem. Although, you might wanna put on your helmet before someone sees… ”

“Ah yes! I shall do that immediately!” said the bull, who hastily put back on its helmet and now became Shovel Knight.

 

_3:01 am_

 

After they had finished talking and eating their brunch, the two had decided to talk some more about their homelands and what’s the same and what’s different. They talked for quite a

while until the train had finally came to a stop and the deep, brooding voice of the conductor came on the intercom.

“Attention all passengers, we have arrived at our destination, Burlingham Enterprises. Please take your belongings and head out to the main plaza. Newcomers, head straight to the ticket

registration immediately after you exit. This is your conductor, Equius Zahhak, signing off.”

As the intercom shut off with a loud, staticky buzz, everyone got up from their seats in large lines and headed on to the exit.

“Well, it was nice talking with you, Shovel Knight,” Mac had said while he was getting ready to leave, ”hope to see you soon!”

“I hope to seek thee, too! I must leave now to my studies. Farwell, Mackenzie!” Shovel Knight consoled.

Little Mac walked briskly to the exit of the train amongst line of people with his duffel bag full of snacks, clothes, towels, and whatever else he needed that was originally for his home in

the Bronx. He then went through the door and what he saw absolutely left him in awe. A gigantic crowd full of train members varying in so many shapes, colors, sizes, species, and many

other things that humanity would even considered possible. In one sight, he saw an orange, furry creature with a large green hat and his steed that was blue and fuchsia in color and in

another sight he saw a white unicorn with dazzling purple hair; no two characters ever looked the same! Mac decided not to stall and get to the ticket registration before he gets kicked

off, he doesn’t have a place to stay after all!

He moved through the crowded plaza, pushing through the crowd with a ‘sorry’ and ‘excuse me’ or two. He was just about to get to the station when suddenly he bumped into somebody

and fell to the ground. As he was about to get up and apologize, he saw the person’s face and felt a sharp coldness of fear run through his body. Their face was intimidating, with four red

eyes that had white slitted pupils that pierced Little Mac’s eyes like knives. He also had four fangs that stuck out like a vampire’s fangs would and his snow pale complexion had

complimented them too well. With such appearance, Little Mac couldn’t help but stutter and trip over his words, utterly scared on what this man could do to him. However, he simply lends

out a hand to Mac, helping him up.

“I… I’m SO so sorry I bumped into you.” Little Mac finally spoke, albeit a bit shaky.

The man, who was mostly taller than Mac, shook his head and replied,

“There’s no need to apologize. However, don’t expect this from me next time because I won’t be forgiving.”

Little Mac then watched the man in the white baseball uniform leave without a trace. He didn’t know who the man was at all, but something about him left Mac with many questions: Why

 did he look like that? What does he mean when he won’t be as forgiving? He shook them off for now because the ticket registration’s right in his direction with a bright yellow sign that

 flickered relentlessly through the dark, black night.

 

_3:12 am_

 

Little Mac walked into the reception office with curiosity, wondering where the heck the ticket agent was. He then noticed a brown-haired man who had fair skin with a small patch of

beard on his chin, resting his arms on the desk in the ticket registration and gently tilting his head from side to side. That must be the ticket agent! He decided to walk up to him while

there is no line and asked him, “Are you the ticket agent of this place?”

The man saw Mac and piped a silly smile and said, “ Yes! I am the ticket agent of this place, Mac!”

“...How in the world do you know my name?” Mac questioned, a bit suspicious.

“Uh, you are THE Little Mac! Everybody knows about you, so you’re practically famous!”

Mac was confused. He doesn’t even know this guy and now he’s immediately telling him he’s popular as heck!

He didn’t want to care about that, however. He wanted to know what he has to do to get his ticket!

Mac then asked in a firm, but unsure tone, “Is there anyway I can get a train ticket here? I’m trying to find a place to stay and, you know, NOT trying to get kicked out?”

The ticket agent then replied hastily, “Oh! Yeah, there is a way! You first gotta take a 1-10 quiz and then you have to take this weird simulation test thingie. I don’t know what that’s for,

but I’m sure you’ll find SOME use in it!

Mac nodded and replied, “That’ll work just fine.”

“OK! Just step right into this booth for a minute so we can get started on this quiz a majig!”

Mac does what he’s told and steps into the booth with the ticket manager to take the quiz. Strangely enough, he doesn’t really know his name.

“Hey, what’s your name, by the way?” Mac naturally asked the ticket agent .

“Aw shoot, I keep forgetting, don’t I?” he muttered, embarrassed for his forgetfulness. Nonetheless, he began to introduce himself, “My name is Austin, but you can call me PBG! I don’t

work here too often cause I do video games reviews n’ stuff…”

“That’s pretty cool.” Mac replied.

“Thanks! Now, let’s get this quiz started!”

The questionnaire had very strange questions relating to Mac such as how terrifying he was, how fun he was at parties, how powerful he was, he was even asked how bizarre he was and if

he was two people at once! All these questions apparently had to do with which trains he would fit into in Burlingham, which was also happened to be the name of the station to Mac’s

knowledge.

 

_3:37 am_

 

After completing the questionnaire and after PBG had submitted all of the answers to the Burlingham Database, he turned to Mac and told him to get ready for where he was about to go.

“Uhh...Where exactly am I going?” Little Mac had wondered, still confused about this whole jamboree.

“You’re going to the stimulation test, remember?” PBG responded.

“Oh yeah! That thing, whatever that’s about…”

 

Next thing you know, they were walking to this weird chamber thing that looked like it came out of a science fiction film.

Mac looked at the observatory with worry and decided to ask aloud out of fear, “Is this thing going to kill me??”

“What? No! Not at all, dude! It’s just a chamber, anyway…”

Sounds like something a liar would say, Mac thought.

But nonetheless, Mac was put into the chamber. When he got inside, that's when things really hit Mac’s perspective. The vast and empty room was covered in darkness with the only the

faint white, fluorescent light coming from the behind Little Mac started to turn dim. The floor was tiled with aquamarine colored squares that shine faintly on the ground below him and his

feet. It stopped becoming a test and more like an experiment. Mac was starting to panic and try to find a way out until he heard electricity sparks in front of him as a hologram of a couch

appeared.

Wait… A couch?

Out of all the things they could've chosen, they went for a plain, old couch. What does this even have to do with the simulation test that ticket guy was going on about? Little Mac was then

startled by a loud buzzing on the intercom and a voice with an Irish accent saying, “Welcome t’ the Official Burlingham simulation test, Mackenzie!”

And they had to use his full name.

 

“T’day, me and PBG over here will be taking results from how well ya do these tests an t’ start off, you will be doing the Power Train simulation test!”

“Okay… but what does a couch have to do with this test?” Mac rebutted to the man in the intercom.

“Well, Little Mac!” the disembodied voice had started, ”This is why the sofa was included!”

A loud ping was heard as well as a door shifting open and numerous sounds of footsteps could be heard. As soon as Little Mac turned around to see who was walking in, the guests

already seemed to make themselves comfortable. The party on the couch looked very strange to Mac as the group consisted of a navy blue alicorn princess with the night sky for hair, a

lime green anthropomorphic crocodile who wore a headset and sneakers, as well as a gold chain and armbands, a rather rotund red crab who outfitted himself with a light blue polo shirt

and some sensible jeans with a belt, a red and brown tree golem with glowing blue eyes, and some gentleman who just so happened to look like a guardian of light. The party had

somehow miraculously fitted themselves all comfortably despite being jammed packed in the holographic sofa and is now waiting for other directions.

“For this test, you will have to a lifting test to prove your strength in the times of the Power Train’s needs!” the announcer instructed Mac, who looked in bafflement and disbelief.

That’s impossible! How in the world is Little Mac going to lift a couch with a ton of people that probably weigh more than him?

 


End file.
